Crescent
by Emily Hart
Summary: Bella's cousin is coming to live with her until summer. She's in for a surprise and a adventure.
1. the trip

Chapter 1: the trip

"Hey Kay, where will you be staying during this school year, until next year? I'm staying here with Jason" My best friend piper asked as we packed up our thing from the camp. i simply shrugged i didn't know where i would end up for the school year. my step dad never wonted me near him so he would send me to boarding schools, other states to stay with extended family. or even something worse. i don't even wanted to think about it.

we walked up the hill and leaned on the big oak tree that help the camp stay safe from monsters, except for half-bloods and Tyson. sure he's a cyclopes but i'd think that it's nice having him here. he's matured a lot since he came here. he learned to speak properly and how to speak Greek, thanks to me and Annabeth. Percy must love to have a bro living with him. i have to sleep alone, except for when Jason visit's from camp Jupiter. He really likes to hang out with his Greek 'family' as he calls us. he's like my roman half bro. it feels nice to not be the only child of Zeus that hadn't turned herself into a hunter, even though Artemis is awesome.

i wish that my mom would let me join, but i can't anyway because i like Leo Valdez. He is super cool for a Hephaestus kid. i wish that he would talk to me more it's really lame.

just then Percy pulled up and gave me a ride home, where i found my self sent to Forts, Washington to stay with Bella and Uncle Charlie for the school year. My mom tried to change his mind but it didn't work. we drove to the airport and he gave me my ticket and my flight number. me and my mom said good bye and i said nothing to "dad". as soon as he drove away, i when inside and got on my plain. praying to my father to let him keep my save even if Zues waasn't listening to his other daughter.

**A/N: sorry that it's a little cliffhanger but it's my first crossover ever, enjoy and review.**


	2. the site

Chapter 2: the site

I landed safely in forts, Washington, where Bella and Charlie were waiting for me. We got my thing put into the cruiser. When we got to Charlie's house we unloaded my things and put it in Bella's room since is moving into her fiancé's place. She was happy to give me her old room. Charlie didn't seem to mind since I knew how to cook, too.

I unpacked my stuff and laid down on the bed. I really liked the color in the room but I wish that it was blue. I sat up and saw the age old computer. I walked over to it and turned it on. I when to my back pack and grabbed some of my books that I've been working on.

They're fan fictions. I logged onto and opened a word document. I wrote down a chapter for a book and downloaded to my file. I read some other fan fiction and reviewed them. I "worked" until I had to make dinner. I made some spaghetti and meat balls and waited for Charlie. I called him and found him asleep on the couch. I woke him and we had dinner.

I liked having dinner with Charlie he doesn't yell at me about being a freak, but then again he didn't know. "So why did your parents send you here?" Charlie asked as he took another bite of food. "Oh um, I asked if I could visit you guy's sometime and they sent me here for school." I explained as honestly as I could.

He decided that was a fair enough answer and continued to eat in silence. We finished our meal and I did the dishes and went back to my fan fiction stuff. It was about ten when I went to bed. Charlie said that he already signed me up for high school, since it's my freshmen year.

I got up and got ready for school, Bella cam and dropped me off and went to her place. I walked up to the front desk and asked for my schedule and went to my first class, along the way i got lost and a cute boy, who looked about my age, asked which i was looking for, "um algebra one," i said shyly. "Oh i am heading there now come on we can go together my sister told me the easiest way around this place." he explained as we walked up to a building, "well there it is, algebra class." the boy said walking into the small building.

the teacher showed us our seats, which happen to be right next to each other. we sat down and began to take notes. as soon as the bell rang we packed up our books and things and went to our next class, he had social studies and i had language art's but we both had Spanish 1 in the next period. i found my way there easily, since it was only two buildings down from algebra. i found my seat and i found that i ether sat alone or the person who sat next to me wasn't here yet.

As the bell rang me and the boy met up and went to Spanish were i said things in Greek on accident. the boy said something back in Greek: "um do you have Greek roots or did you learn Greek somewhere?" i asked (Greek), "no and no, at least i don't think so. what's your name?"(Greek) "Kayla Swan, yours?"(Greek)"Theseus but you can call me thesis." (Greek) that's when the teacher had a blank look ion her face and made us stop.

At lunch i could have sworn in Greek that i saw Grover. i walked over to him and it turned out it was him. "Grover long time no see, so who's the you know what that you smelt" we laughed as if it was an inside joke. "that boy that you hung out with at Spanish and algebra, oh and i'm here for 11th grade." he explained. "really how will we break it to him?" i asked and he got serious and told me that one of the teacher's where a monster but he didn't know which one.

after school me and Grover hung out and asked Theseus if he wanted to hand out at my place. Grover nearly tripped him with one of the crutches that he was using. in my room we told him that Grover will take him to a safe place and we broke the news to him that he was a half blood softly to make sure no monster's where listening and Grover left with him and i knew that i would see him next year at camp.

i went down stairs to get started on dinner as to the thought that charlie would be home soon. when i was almost done charlie came in to the house wearing his police suit, hung up his gun and jacket and took off his boot's. "so what is for dinner?" he asked. "chicken, with veggies, well a salad anyway." i explained finishing up our dinner, charlie got two plates, forks, bowls and knifes out and placed them at our spots. i put the salad bowl and chicken on the table and sat down. we ate again in silence, after we finish eating and i did the dishes i went to work on my home work and fan fictions. i went to bed late again that night with a very scary dream, vampires and monster's. most half-bloods dreams are like this and some can come true. i just hope this one doesn't.

**A/N: hey my wonderful fans here's my next chapter to crescent. i hope u enjoy and review! *hand a virtual cookie to my fans( but only if you review*wink*)***


	3. Edward

Chapter 3:

Bella came and dropped me off again; I really hoped to find out what else is new here. "Hey Bella I was wondering does anything odd or strange happen here?" I asked and she gave me and odd look, "well, there have been wolf sittings a lot here but then again we are near a mountain." She explained obviously lying, "Bella I can tell when you're lying, you know. You are the worst liar ever. Now tell me, I told you my secret, now tell me yours." I said. "i don't know what you are talking about," Bella said obviously lying.

i kept bothering her to tell me as we continued to drive, she just wouldn't creak. it took another five minutes to get her to tell me something, "listen i don't care how long you keep this up i won't tell you anything," then she slapped her hand over her mouth, "OK, fine i guess you don't think i can handle the truth, it's not like i fight monster's every other week." i said as if i gave up hoping that will make her give in.

we sat there for another minute or two, and then she finally creaked. "fine, i am dating a vampire named Edward and my best friends a werewolf. they're not like a normal vampire or werewolf though, Edward drinks animal blood, and Jacob can change into his huge wolf form any time he wants to. Edward has a pack that he considers his family,and they all are animal blood drinkers like himself, they say that they are the vegetarian of the whole vampire community. Jacob is supposed to be the alpha in his pack but isn't because he didn't want to be, he doesn't look like a werewolf ether, but like a huge wolf. so do you think that you can hand all of this information." she said quickly.

"There we go, I think I'm about to have a little adventure to find these monster's of yours." I said jokingly. "Hey I was joking, but two questions though, why are you dating a vampire, and can i meet him and his family sometime?" I asked and she shook her head no. as soon as we got to my school she 'sped' off in her orange truck.

"Good bye, I guess" I mumbled to myself. I went to my classes by myself without getting lost. At lunch I sat by myself. Four obviously popular girls walked right up to me and sat down. "Hey I'm Lizzy; this is Jordan, Michelle, and Samantha." The blonde one said pointing to a brunette, red head and a girl with black hair.

I nodded to them and continued to eat. "I'm Kayla Swan." I said not looking up at them. "Oh, the Chiefs niece." The brunette said. The girls eventually got bored and walked way. Then a cute boy, with deep purple bags under his eye's like he didn't get enough sleep that sat alone, looked over to me with a deathly look. I let my hair curtain my face so I couldn't see him.

Another group of girls walked over to me and said "Omygosh, Tristan is looking right at you. He is like the cutest boy here. He doesn't talk to anyone or even look at them." The girl with braces said, "Really, he looks like he's not too friendly towards me." I said. I could still feel him staring at me threw the curtain of hair between us.

"Hey I heard you say your name was Kayla, I'm Emily." The girl said. "Hey maybe Tristan likes you, like, a lot." Emily said. We continued to talk about the boy who wouldn't stop staring at me. Every once in a while I would peek through the cracks in my hair and he was just staring.

When the bell ran the boy was the first one up, threw away his untouched food and was out the door swiftly before anyone reacted to the bell. At 6th period I say the boy again, he sat right next to me, he was absent yesterday. He scooted as far over as he could in his chair and in his place.

As soon as the last bell rung I was out of there right after the boy and into Bella's new car, wait what happened to her truck? "Hey Bella, let's go home." I said. "Hey, how are you." a velvety voice said from behind me. I turned to see a young man that was about 17 or 18, possibly 19 at the most. "hey you must be Edward, I heard a lot about you from Bella." i said to him then turned back. "is he one of those vampire's or werewolves that Bella told me about?" i thought to myself. "i am one of those vampire's FYI," he said. "did... did you just read my mind?" i asked with a confused look on my face as i reached for my battery/magic weapon.

"yes," he said calmly, holding up my battery, i patted my pockets and felt that it was gone. "give it back please it's is very dangerous it will turn into a lightning bolt." i warned him.

"ok i will listen to you since i see the memories of you using them." he said in his sweet intoxicating voice. 'i did that on purpose so you would believe me' i thought to my self just for him to hear.

we gave each other a look and turned away from each other. i thought about all my friends and told the vamp to stay out of my memory bank. "whatever half-blood." "wait was that supposed to be an insult, because i love fighting monster's like you every day." i threatened. "ok you two break it up, i don't want you two to hate each other." Bella said nicely

"fine," we said in unison. then laughed at the coinsidence

**A/N: hello fans here's the next chapter and plz review.**


	4. Family

Chapter four: Family

As we were driving, we past Uncle Charlie's house. We kept driving, and driving. "Um, why did we pass Charlie's?" I asked as we started to drive threw a path in the woods. "We want you to meet my family, Edward explained as we pulled up a long driveway.

I looked threw the front windshield and saw the most beautiful, and biggest house that I have seen in my entire life. I was still in shock and awe as we got out and started walking towards the house. I didn't care if it was full of vampires but it was still amazing. "you like it?" Edward asked, and all i could do was nod my head.

we walked to the front door and Edward knocked. just when i thought the outside of the house i took a look at the interior. it took me a minute or two t see the man that opened the door for me, and the people siting around the largest room that i have ever seen. everything was white, the back wall was all glass. there was a lot of old stuff hanging up on the walls.

I walked through the house, just looking at the beautiful objects on the walls. i heard a soft giggle from behind me, i turned and saw the cutest girls and hottest guys that i have ever seen sitting on the couch. the man that opened the door, he had blonde hair, blue eye's and i could've shown that i saw him before. there was a girl that had features that resembled a fairy.

another girl was so beautiful that if i didn't know any better i would have thought that she was a goddess. one of the boys looked like he wasn't sure how to react with me there. another boy looked like he was super big on weightlifting. but the family was beautiful. i didn't know what to say to them. "OK, now we need to talk." said Edward, that's when i got scared.


End file.
